Tom and Tord Origions
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Ever wonder how the fight between Tom and Tord started?


It was the year nineteen, ninety, two as the toddler, Eddsworld crew all sat around in a tight-nit circle, in their local park's sandbox.

"La-la-la! La-la! La-la-la-la!" The four, young boys all sang in unison as they all blissfully played together.

"Did any of you see that new movie, Wanesworld?" Edd piped up in an attempt to start a conversation with his friends.

"Oh, yeah! I saw that last night!" Matt happily beamed in response.

"Indeed, I did." Tord casually added with a small smile.

"My T.V.'s broken..." Tom sighed in defeat, though none of the other children seemed to take notice to Tom's dilemma or even care for that matter.

"I think it's safe to say that, that was the best movie of all time!" Edd excitedly exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was." Tord nonchalantly agreed.

"Indubitably!" Matt added.

"I'm going to grow up to be miserable..." Tom sighed once again as he clutched his Tommybear close to his chest. This of course went unnoticed by his friends once again.

"When I grow up, I'm going to have my own, cartoon series and call it Eddsworld!" Edd grinned excitedly.

"Can I be a character?" Tom asked with a shy smile.

"Of course you can! All my friends can be characters!" Edd happily agreed to Tom's Request with a sweet smile while Matt and Tord had their own conversation on the opposite side of the sandbox.

"It was pretty cool of your dad to buy you a gun!" Matt grinned as Tord proudly examined his brand, new, machine gun.

"I know, right? When I grow up, I am going to be the leader of my own army!" Tord excitedly declaired.

"Can I hold it?" Matt requested with an awed tone as he hopefully held out his hands. Tord looked reluctant at first but the pressure on his small, five-year-old bladder was clouding his judgement at the moment.

"Well, I do have to go to the bathroom... I guess I could let you hold onto it until I get back..." Tord reluctantly agreed before handing his new gun over to Matt.

"Sweet!" Matt grinned, cocking the gun before playfully pointing the gun in random directions while Tord desperately rushed to the park's public restrooms.

"Oo! A bear!" Matt grinned upon taking notice to a bear through the telescope lens of Tord's gun.

"Oh! I'll be right back, Edd. I promised my dad, I'd go fishing with him today." Tom excused himself before rushing over to his pineapple of a father.

"Ha! Classic!" Edd chuckled to himself as he wrote down jokes for his future, cartoon series in his school notebook. He of course failed to notice that Tom had even left his side, let alone that he even said anything to him. As Tom fished with his dad, his peaceful, father-son, quality time was interrupted by the loud roar of a grizzly bear.

"WATCH OUT! THAT BEAR'S GOT A GUN!" Tom warned before the Yogi-esc bear shot his pineapple-father into millions of pieces.

"NO! FATHER! I WILL AVENGE THEE!" Tom sobbed as he carried the messy remains of his father into his arms. Once the bear had been tranquilized, Tom could not help but notice the engraving that was imprinted upon the gun that the bear had dropped's handle: Property of Tord Dennis Larsson.

Tom felt rage slowly begin to built up within him, mixing with his grief as he watched Tord exit the restrooms with a small strand of toilet-paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Tord..." Tom growled darkly before deciding to approach his soon-to-be, former, Norwegian friend.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU, YOU COMMIE!" Tom shouted in the shorter boy's face.

"What?! What are you talking about?! No, I didn't! I was in the bathroom!" Tord frantically began to defend himself but then stopped when he had momentarily taken the time to let Tom's racial slur that was directed toward him sink in.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU JEHOVA'S WITNESS?!" Tord snapped, now getting in Tom's face as well.

"I called you a commie, you GUN-CRAZED COMMIE!" Tom spat, causing Tord to tackle him to the ground. Before any of the remaining parents could stop it, Tom and Tord were inthralled in a huge, unbreakable fist-fight.

"I will never forgive you for this, you filthy commie!" Tom shouted in the midst of the fight as he grabbed ahold of one of the unique points of Tord's hair to roughly pull on it.

"I hate you so much, you stuck-up Jehovah's Witness!" Tord shouted back as he poked Tom in one of his eye-sockets, causing him to freeze up and begin to violently twitch.

"This rivalry will be great for my new cartoon!" Edd grinned as he happily wrote down the details of Tom and Tord's fight in his school notebook.

"And that, Edd is why I hate Tord Larrson so much..." An adult Tom admitted to an adult Edd with a sigh.

"Okay, I don't mean to kill the mood but that was a really, long story and I've had to pee for the past hour..." Edd groaned with impatience. Meanwhile, Matt was having a conversation of his own with Tord as he and Edd were working together to attempt to finally put an end to Tom and Tord's brutal rivalry once and for all.

"What?! It was your fault all this time and you let him blame me for that?!" Tord shouted at Matt once the truth was finally revealed as he sat with the red-head in his army base.


End file.
